


Graduation

by walkthatwalk



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatwalk/pseuds/walkthatwalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has graduated, and it is time for him to go to college. What will this mean for him and Alex? Jalex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the show- this is simply for amusement only.

The night before Justin was to leave for college, he and Alex were cuddled together in her bed. Tears ran down her cheek. Knowing that her boyfriend of 6 months was moving across the country to attend college was the worst feeling in the world.

"Alex, everything will be okay." Justin reassured her. It was killing him knowing that he would be away from her, but he had to stay strong for her.

"No it won't, Justin!" Alex exclaimed, sitting up. "You're going across the country, and there's nothing that I can do about it. You're leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be calling you every night, and I'll come visit you whenever I can."

"But it still won't be the same," she said.

"I know, Alex. I know," Justin put an arm around her, and held her close all night.

When morning came around, Justin woke Alex up before their parents did.

"No matter what happens, I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Justin," He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
